


Mission: Medicine

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Kinda, Mostly Crack, Sickfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Sharonne went and got herself sick somehow, and is doing everything in her power to stop herself from taking medicine.
Kudos: 2





	Mission: Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic. It is not meant to be taken seriously.

Sharonne hadn't left her bed. It's not like she didn't want to. She just felt like complete and utter shit. She was about to try and start her day and play it off as if nothing was wrong, before going into a coughing fit that scared even herself, falling onto the floor in a heap of blankets.

"Sis?" Aran said, peeking into his sister's room. "Ye sure yer alright? I heard ya coughing up a storm from the other room."

"These walls are thin as shit Aran. You know that. And besides, I'm alive, so I gotta be alright!" Sharonne forced a smile onto her face, despite being the worst liar in the history of ever.

"Bruh, you do realize you're lyin' to a Cock Itchy kinnie, right?" Aran narrowed his eyes at her, Sharonne still acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Who said," Sharonne started before she had a violent coughing fit. "Anything about lyin'?" She went into another coughing fit before Aran responded.

"You when you said you were alright, which clearly ain't the case." Aran said, now leaning against the doorframe, only turning his attention away from his sister when he saw their father coming.

"He's right y'know." Aran Sr. said whilst holding a bag of medicine.

Medicine.

As soon as Sharonne saw the medicine, she, by impulse, ran from her bed and past her brother and father.

"GET BACK HERE!" Aran Sr yelled as his son could only look on in surprise.

Sharonne ran, taking in her surroundings the best she could. "If I had to hide, where the fuck would I go?" She thought out loud. Looking behind her, she saw her father somehow levitating and his eyes glowing while T-posing, still holding the medicine.

"I can help you hide." Clover said, stepping in front of her older sister.

"You gotta, Clo!" Sharonne said in desperation, not noticing how Clover recoiled hearing Sharonne's voice.

"What's in it for me?" Clover asked, a smug grin forming on her face.

"I'll do yer homework for a week?" Sharonne half-questioned.

"Ceiling." Clover said, satisfied with her sister's offer. "You wanna get away from Pa, hide in the ceiling."

Sharonne was completely hidden away when Aran Sr came out, looking at his young daughter.

"C l o v e r , h a v e y o u s e e n S h a r o n n e a r o u n d h e r e ?" Clover winced upon hearing her father's voice echo.

"Well....um...." Clover said, trying to think up a lie.

"C l e m e n t i n e D a i s y R y a n ." Oh shit. He meant serious business. Considering her options, Clover took in a deep breath.

"She'sintheceiling." Responding in a somewhat high pitched voice before running as fast as her little football playing legs would take her. When she was gone, Aran Sr looked up, almost jarringly at the ceiling, looking directly at Sharonne.

"Hi dad......" Sharonne replied nervously.

"Sharonne Arianne Ryan for the love of all things green get down from there and take your goddamn medicine. Now." He sighed before his voice returned to normal. "Look, i just want you to get better."

Sharonne looked at her father and then at the ceiling before trying to scurry off, being stopped fairly easily.

"Fine.......but I'm gonna complain about it the entire time." Sharonne said, coming down while pouting. She could've sworn she heard her dad say 'Yay.' Maybe she was so sick she was imagining things, but considering that her dad was fucking levitating not too long ago, this didn't seem super out of left field.

**Author's Note:**

> (Swan dives into the void, cutely)


End file.
